When Wizards Wish for Cinderella
by SugarVeinV
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries but here goes: Albus Severus Potter just broke up with another girl he realized wasn't the one. Will he ever find HER? Cinderella story with a twist or two. Rated T to be safe...
1. The Break Up

It was another break up. Second break up this month Albus, second one, Hope thought to herself. Her best friend, Ivy, smirked next to her.

"Can you believe it? That playboy just broke up with –

"Heather," Hope interrupted, "I know. It's been going around the whole school. No need to tell me, Ivy."

"Sorry, Miss-I-Woke-Up-At-The-Wrong-Side-Of-The-Bed-Today. Thought you would like to know." Ivy said.

"My apologies. But Ivy, I really do not want to hear another break up story about Albus and who ever he's dating. He goes through girls like I go through butterbears." Which is very true.

Albus Potter sauntered into class and sat down in his assigned seat. Everyone stared at him like the first day he stepped into school and everyone knew his father killed he-who-still-must-not-be-named (even though he's dead).

"Alright, class." Professor Neville began. And the rest, Hope zoned out.

Albus Severus Potter is the school playboy as well as popular classmate. It was also very true that he went through girls like Hope goes through butterbears. But what Hope doesn't know (this may sound very cheesy) is that he just wants to be left alone. He wants to find THE one. But that's not going to happen anytime soon. That's what Albus thinks anyways.

Hope, on the other hand, is in the same situation (minus the going through boys). She is STILL waiting (for exactly five years) for THE one. But like Albus, she doesn't think it will happen anytime soon.

Albus Severus Potter had just broken up with Heather Green. She seemed perfectly fine until yesterday. Up until yesterday, Albus just lost the feeling. He knew for about a week now that she wasn't the one. But he gave her chance and the chance was a total failure. So they broke up. Albus wasn't completely heartbroken (after all, he broke up with her), but he was a bit devastated. Not only was he labeled the playboy/player, but he broke many girls' hearts without the intention to actually hurt them (very false I have to say, all break ups have the intention to hurt). He slowly slugged down the hallway, waiting for SOMETHING JUST ANYTHING to happen. Lazily daydreaming, he accidentally bumped into a girl who then dropped all of her things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Albus quickly apologized. He knelt down and quickly gathered her things. Their hands brushed against each other, sending goose bumps up and down Albus' arm. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright. Thanks for picking my things up." The girl said shyly. Not that Albus has already moved on (maybe, possibly) but he thought she was cute, just the overall shyness.

He gave her an award-winning smile and said, "No problem. What's your name?"

"I'm Hope Summers. You must be Albus everyone's been talking about." She replied.

Albus' heart dropped. She already knew him. There goes the surprise. Albus half-heartedly nodded, "Yeah. Well we better get to class. Don't want to be late." Without another glance, Albus walked away.

After he was out of her hearing range, Hope scoffed, "Who does he think he is? The king of the school? Just so you know, Albus Potter, I saw that look." Hope said to herself. Without a second's hesitation, Hope skipped happily to class, trying to forget the feeling she got when his hand brushed against hers.


	2. The Plan

"Listen up everybody!" James shouted. The Gryffindor Prefect was trying to catch everyone's attention unsuccessfully. A wave of sparks exploded in the air in the Gryffindor Commons and everyone shrieked and screamed to the sudden display.

"Listen up, will you!" James repeated. "This winter, we will be hosting the Snow Masquerade Ball in honor of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the previous headmaster of Hogwarts before Headmistress McGonagall. As we all know, the Battle of Hogwarts marks the end of great terror and darkness but also the beginning of mourn for the greatest wizards of all time. We will host this event a week before the winter break. Boys are to wear your uniforms and girls are to wear dresses. If you have any questions, please ask the Gryffindor Prefects." After the speech, James approached Hope.

"Hope, may I talk to you for a minute? In private?" Hope nodded and they proceeded out the commons and away from the cheering crowd. Albus saw James and Hope leave the room and it felt as if someone had taken a hold of his heart and squeezed.

_What are _they _up to? _Albus thought.

Outside, where things were much quieter, James finally spoke up, "Hope, McGonagall told me to pass this message to you." James took a note from his pocket and handed it to her.

Hope already knew what it was. She dreaded this moment but the fact that she knew helped with the disappointment. It was from her mother. As if being a half-blood wasn't hard enough, her mother constantly scolded her and tried countless times to prevent Hope from coming to Hogwarts. Her father had died in the Battle of Hogwarts and Hope was left with her step-mother (a very evil muggle, I have to say). Her two sisters, also muggles, often teased her and make fun of her for wearing those silly cloths and waving a pathetic wand around. Hope ignored them and was determined to follow in her father's footsteps of becoming a wizard.

Hope took a deep breath and opened the letter.

_Hope,_

_The school has informed all parents and guardians about the Snow Ball. I have told Headmistress McGonagall not to allow you to go. For the weekend the ball is held, you will be at home with us. You must understand this is not the right path for you. _

_Mother_

Hope sighed. "I'm sorry, father." She said aloud. "This isn't what mother wants but I'm sure that this is what you want." After folding the letter back into place, Hope mumbled the password to the portrait and sulked into the commons area where everyone was still celebrating.

The next morning, during breakfast, Hope filled Ivy in about the letter.

"But you must go! This is for Dumbledore! Your mother knows that right? Dumbledore is the most famous wizard of all time and she's holding you back from that too? No, I won't allow it! Hope, you _must _go to the ball!" Ivy insisted.

"I'm sorry. She wants me to go home during the Snow Ball. And we all know the Snow Ball is on a weekend. I'm sorry, Ivy." Hope apologized.

"Your apology is NOT accepted! Don't worry; I'll come up with a plan! You'll see!" Ivy seemed pretty determined so Hope gave up on arguing with her.

In the middle of Herbology class, Ivy suddenly sat up straight and inhaled a sharp breath. She looked at Hope with an excited, wide open, smile and gave her two thumbs up.

"Miss Turner, do you have a problem?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"No, sir." Ivy smiled innocently.

"Good. Now, let's continue." For the rest of class, Ivy twitched and smiled like she had ants in her pants and was trying hard to hide it.

"I've got it!" Ivy exclaimed as they left the class.

"Got what? Ants? You were squirming an awful lot in class." Hope replied.

"Yes. I've got ants, Hope." Ivy said sarcastically. "I was talking about the Snow Ball! You know my mother is a muggle as well, right? Well, we could get her into the plan as well."

"What plan?" Hope asked, intrigued.

"Well…"

"Go on…"

"We could tell your mother, you're spending the night at my house during the Snow Ball, while really, we are going to the dance."

"And what does your mother have to do with this?" Hope asked.

"I know your mother, Hope. She'll probably call in to check up on you and such and such. Once she does, we'll have my mother tell your mother you're doing just fine. My mother is good at making excuses so don't worry." Ivy smiled.

Hope admitted that that was a good plan, but there was just something about it that wasn't covered. "Are you sure it will work?"

"I'm positive."

Days passed. Weeks passed. Finally, the time of the Snow Ball came. All the students were excited and ready. Many had dates and were paired to go. Ivy and Hope on the other hand planned to go with each other to avoid the loneliness.

As they planned, Ivy had sent a message to her mother, informing her about the plan. Hope, on the other hand, had left earlier that morning. Hope's mother was told that she will be staying at Ivy's place. So far, the plan was working out perfectly. Hope's mother dropped her off, waved good-bye and ran into the house as fast as possible. The broom was prepared and was left on Ivy's bed while Ivy's mother waved a final good-bye to Mrs. Kingsley.

"Are you alright, Hope?" Mrs. Turner asked. Her sparkling green eyes, much like Ivy's, was full of concern.

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." Hope answered. She felt sick and had a feeling like the plan will crash, but so far, so good. Hope climbed onto the window sill, grabbed the broom, and moments later, she was on her way back to Hogwarts.

Two hours had passed and the Snow Ball was nearing. Ivy sat on her bed, worried and anxious.

"She should be here by now." Ivy mumbled to herself. Suddenly, a light tap on the window indicated that Hope had arrived.

"Quick! Get into your dress! We only have an hour!" Ivy ushered her in, grabbed the broom and shoved the dress into Hope's hands. Ivy was already dressed and made up; all that was left was Hope.

Thirty minutes later, Hope and Ivy looked over each other to see if there was anything to fix. Ivy twirled in her green dress and smiled shyly. The top wrapped around her neck and left her back bare. Her auburn locks barely brushed the small of her back. The intricate grass and flower designs covered the front of her dress and reached just a little past the waist. The light colored designs contrasted with the forest green of the dress and brought out Ivy's eyes, the same bright green as her mothers.

"You look absolutely amazing Ivy." Even Hope was left breathless. Ivy had on soft brown eye shadow and eyeliner as to not steal the attention of the dress.

"Don't compliment me, look at yourself!" Ivy twirled Hope around, making her see her own reflection in the mirror. The white dress fitted perfectly on Hope. Small snowflakes covered the corset part of the gown. The dress flowed behind Hope, almost as if it was mist was wrapped around her body. Hope wore no makeup and her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders in princess curls.

For a moment, Hope couldn't recognize herself. Then, everything came to her and she realized, yes, this is me.

_Will he be there? _Hope thought to herself. Then she mentally slapped herself for asking such a stupid question. Obviously he'll be there with Heather. They probably made up or something. Maybe he's even expecting something tonight. Hope smiled to herself, trying to block out all thoughts involving Albus. He wasn't worth it.

Ivy grabbed her mask and put it on and tried to help Hope on with hers as well. "Are you ready?"

Hope took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded. "Let's go."


	3. The Snow Masquerade Ball

The Snow Masquerade Ball was held in the Great Hall. By now, all the fifth through seventh year students had entered and were just starting to adjust to the new experience. The Weird Sisters were once again introduced to play this special event and all the students were enjoying their performance. Some were crowded around the refreshments, some were seated at tables, looking unfortunately bored, and some were just partying away.

"This is amazing!" Ivy exclaimed above the noise. The Weird Sisters were playing their new hit, _Your Magic. _Ivy dragged Hope further into the crowd and began dancing like there was no tomorrow. It took a while for Hope to adjust but finally, she let loose and began dancing along with Ivy.

Somewhere across the room sat a sulking Albus. Heather was with her new boyfriend, Peter, looking as happy as ever. Albus was happy that she moved on so quickly but was disappointed _because _she moved on so quickly.

"You'd think that she'd be upset for another week." Albus said to his friend, Will.

"Well, she's over you so you should be over her as well." Will said. He looked at the devastated person he knew as Albus and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. She wasn't that great of a girlfriend anyways. I'm sure you'll find better."

"You're starting to sound like Rose." Albus scoffed. Rose Weasley was a close friend of the Potters and would usually be in Will's place but at the moment, she's with her boyfriend, Scorpius.

_Seems like everyone has a partner but me. _Albus thought. _No use sulking. _Albus let out a heavy sigh and got up, dragging Will with him to the dance floor. As he stepped out, a slow song began to play. It was one of Albus' personal favorites; _I'm Under Your Spell _by the Weird Sisters. Coincidentally, it was also one of Hope's favorites as well. Albus, not really watching where he was going, bumped into a girl in a white gown.

"I'm sorry." He quickly mumbled an apology.

"It's alright." She replied.

"Alright everybody!" the singer began. "Grab a partner! We will reintroduce an old song of ours so please listen!" the song began to play and all Albus could do was stand there awkwardly, not knowing what he should really be doing. The girl grabbed Albus by the hand, sending shivers through his whole entire body.

"What are you doing?" he asked, a bit taken aback.

"Dancing! Come on, this will be fun." She said.

"I don't dance. Sorry." Albus refused.

"Come on. For tonight. I dare you to clear your mind and just dance." The girl looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and smiled. Albus couldn't resist, especially to someone with such an amazing smile. Where has he seen them before?

Albus took her hand in his and wrapped his free hand around her waist. With her body pressed against his, they began to twirl and dance along with the crowd. After, the chorus, everyone simultaneously stopped and began to sway in place. The girl rested her head against Albus' chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a moments' hesitation, Albus circled his arms around the girl's waist. He could care less about who it is. Right now, everything feels so right. Right now, he just wants to keep holding her.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Mrs. Turner said into the phone.<p>

"Hello? Mrs. Turner? This is Hope's mother, checking in on her."

"Oh, yes she's fine." Mrs. Turner nonchalantly replied.

"Oh that's great. You do know that I will be coming to your house by twelve to check up on them right?" Mrs. Kingsley said.

"Yes." Mrs. Turner agreed.

"Alright then. Thank you so much for allowing Hope to stay over for the night. I will pick her up tomorrow at eleven, is that alright?" Mrs. Kingsley asked.

"Of course. No problem!"

"Alright, bye then."

* * *

><p>The song was finally over and the clock read 11:30 PM. Ivy gasped and quickly moved through the sea of people to find Hope. Ivy caught her dancing with a boy, looking peaceful and in love. Reluctant to ruin the moment, Ivy tapped Hope on her back to break her from the trance.<p>

"You'll be late! Come on!" Ivy said, pointing to the clock.

Hope gasped and gathered a fistful of her dress in her hands, "I'm so sorry, but I have to go!"

"Wait!" the boy took a hold of her wrist, holding tight. "Tell me your name!"

Something in the back of Hope's brain told her not to, but she wanted to turn her true identity in. "I'm sorry but I have to go!" Hope freed her wrist and without looking back, ran back to the girl's dorm with Ivy following. The boy looked down at his hands and realized he had accidentally ripped the bracelet off her wrist. The gold bracelet sparkled in the glow of the candle light. It was a simple chain bracelet with a golden heart dangling from it. The boy clenched his fist, determined to find out who this girl was.

Back in the dorms, Hope quickly got out of her dress and shoes and pulled on the cloths she had before. Ivy helped as much as she could with the process.

"Are you all set?" she asked. Hope only nodded and grabbed the broom. Ivy swung the windows open and Hope stepped onto the window sill before realizing she had lost her special bracelet.

"Ivy! I lost the bracelet my father gave to me!" Hope said, panicked.

"I'll find it for you don't worry! Now go!" Ivy gave Hope a light shove and Hope was forced to leave. The whole way back, Hope was worried the boy might have her bracelet.

* * *

><p>The Snow Masquerade Ball was finally over. It was a Friday afternoon and the winter break was soon to be here. But many students were actually reluctant to leave. Albus Severus Potter had done it.<p>

"Can you believe him?" Ivy murmured quietly to Hope. All over the school were flyers for a lost bracelet. Hope's bracelet.

"Do you really think he's going through all this to find you?" Ivy said.

"Let's just pray that he's going through all this just to return my bracelet." Hope muttered. A group of girls began crowding around the flyers with Heather in the center of them.

"I really saw him!" girl 1 said.

"Are you sure?" Heather asked. "You must have seen wrong."

"No, I'm positive! He was dancing, _slow _dancing, with another girl in a white dress. She had to leave suddenly and the bracelet accidentally slipped off her wrist. I don't know what you think but I think Albus is trying to find out who the girl is through these flyers." Girl 1 replied.

"Yeah, I bet Albus was in love with her!" another girl added.

"Shut your mouth! He's still in love with me!" Heather said, furiously.

"Go ask him yourself! It's true! His buddy, Will, even to me so!" the second girl defended, cowering behind the first girl.

"Liar." Heather said disbelieving.

Ivy looked over at Hope and gave her an apologetic smile. Hope sighed, her shoulders slumped, and walked to her next class.


	4. The Moment

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was unsure if I should. Enjoy this chapter though!

Charms went by as usual. With the exception of Will and Albus whispering the whole time. It was a wonder how they didn't get caught. Hope tried desperately to avoid Albus' gaze throughout class but it was as if Albus was trying to burn holes with his eyes.

"She's a possibility." Albus said to Will as they headed off to Potions.

"No, I think that Ivy girl is a possibility." Will suggested.

"No, her eyes are a different color. The girl had blue eyes." Albus stated bluntly.

"Creeper." Will whispered to himself.

"I'm not a creeper, just a very keen observer." Albus defended.

"So keen that you're almost a stalker." Will teased. Albus glared at Will causing him to flinch.

During Potions, Albus' attention was directed towards Ivy. Usually, Will would be teasing Ivy and Albus would silently apologize. Ivy hated Will with a burning passion. Secretly, Ivy fell for Albus. Maybe she even fell for his sympathy. For Hope's sake, she paid no attention to Albus, because Hope just absolutely hated him. Almost as much as Ivy hated Will. But for once, Ivy just wanted Albus to see her. And maybe, today in Potions, Albus finally did.

Lunch was already here and Hope took the chance to get something from her room accompanied by Ivy. As they neared the Gryffindor Commons, they passed Will. Ivy and Will simultaneously threw daggers with their eyes as they passed and Hope just shook her head, hiding a smile.

Again, they simultaneously looked away as Hope said the password to the portrait. They stepped in and immediately the atmosphere turned awkward. Albus was banging his head softly against the table, trying to think. Hope smirked at the funny sight before them and Ivy just smiled.

"Don't knock your brains out, Albus." Hope said, and hurried upstairs to get what she needed. As if the day hadn't had enough glares, Albus seemed to try and evoke spells aimed at Hope's back.

Ivy shook her head and spoke up, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's alright." Albus' face softened and he tried to smile. Albus held their gaze for a little bit too long and his smile widened at her blush. She looked away and Albus shifted in his seat. He thought for a moment, calculating the possibilities of Ivy being the masked girl.

Possibility? None.

But it's not like Ivy's a bad person. All in all, she had an amazing personality and Albus can smile at her presence without effort. But even all that can't top the feeling the masked girl gave him.

Maybe. Just maybe.

Albus abruptly got up, grabbed Ivy by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall. Albus stared into her wide green eyes, trying to find any possibility. Just anything. Their faces were so close that Ivy was having a hard time controlling her breathing. At the moment, she could care less if Albus could see her blush as red as a tomato, Albus' face was only centimeters away from hers.

"What color dress were you wearing to the ball?" Albus unexpectedly asked.

This is her chance. She knew Albus was looking for "her". He was looking for Hope. But he doesn't know it's her. Just once, maybe Ivy could have something for a change. But then again, Hope barely had anything to begin with. Would it be too selfish of her?

Ivy took a deep breath and finally gave her answer.

Sorry that it's so short! Next chapter will be better!


	5. The Confession

"White"

For a moment, Albus looked confused. Her hair color was lighter and her eyes were completely different. But she wore a _white _dress.

_Forget it, a lot of girls were wearing white. _Albus inwardly sighed. But he wanted so much for Ivy to be her. _Wait a moment. _

This feeling. They were lacking something. Something important. He's been this close to the masked girl before and that feeling was totally different from how Ivy made him feel at the moment.

_She isn't— _His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of her!" Hope shouted. Both Ivy and Albus had no idea how long she'd been standing there. Hope, with confusion and anger in her eyes, had heard the whole conversation. For some reason, when Ivy told Albus she wore a white dress, she felt as if someone was choking her. Her heart dropped to her stomach and she was angry. Angry at both Albus and Ivy.

Albus released his grip on Ivy's shoulder and spun around in shock. Ivy quickly recovered from the closeness of Albus and stared at Hope, trying to read her face that was quite expressionless.

Deep inside, Ivy knew that Hope was feeling some sort of anger and some sort of jealousy. And deep inside, it somehow made Ivy feel good.

Hope rushed down the stairs and separated the two, pushing Ivy behind her like a protective lioness to her cub. "What were you doing to her?" Hope hissed.

"Nothing." Albus plainly answered.

Hope turned around to face Ivy, trying to see confirmation of what he said. Ivy nodded her head furiously. Hope faced Albus and both had an intense staring contest.

"Don't you _ever_ touch her again. Do you understand?" Hope warned. When Albus didn't answer, Hope grabbed Ivy by the wrist and both of them walked out.

Before Herbology began, Professor Longbottom told Hope that Headmistress McGonagall wanted to see her. Ivy immediately felt bad. Most of the time, when McGonagall wanted to see Hope, it was about her father. Ever since Hope's father died, her mother lost all faith in him and even believed that she was relieved of a burden. She didn't have to worry about her family being attacked by witches and wizards. She didn't have to worry about whether or not he was coming home (very ironic at this point). But finally, she was able to have a normal life. With the exception of her "other" daughter.

Hope was granted entrance to enter the Headmistress' room. McGonagall had her back facing Hope as she entered. Even when McGonagall was aware of her presence, she paid no attention. For a while, they stayed this way: McGonagall's back facing Hope and Hope silently standing with patience.

Finally, McGonagall turned around and sighed. "I know that this is hard for you, Hope. But I'm glad that you have moved on, even in the littlest steps." Hope didn't answer and stood frighteningly still. Every meeting is the same: sympathy from McGonagall, a history of how her father was like in school, and how she was a bright child that will hopefully become an amazing witch.

"I know you're tired of listening to the same things, Hope. I do wish you well from the bottom of my heart." McGonagall said. There was another moment of silence and McGonagall drew something out of her drawer. It was her father's wand. Tears threatened to fall from Hope's eyes. "We retrieved a wand and it was your fathers." Everything McGonagall said next was muffled. Tears streaked down her cheeks and Hope was trying desperately to stifle her hiccups and sobs. By now, McGonagall had stopped talking and was trying to comfort her.

Hope had heard many wonderful stories about her father. But she never actually _knew _him. She would give anything just to meet him once. Hope wanted more than anything to escape from her mother's wrath and meet her father. Not only did her mother changed back to her maiden name, Kingsley, but she had threatened many times to disown her if she kept going to Hogwarts. Why, of all people, is Hope the victim of these things? Hope blocked out everything and quickly fled to her dorm.

_No interruptions. _Hope thought. As if she jinxed herself, Hope accidentally bumped into someone. _And I was so close to the dorms! _The person didn't hesitate to bring her quickly to the dorms. The anonymous person wrapped their arms protectively around her and led her toward the couch.

* * *

><p>To clear his thoughts, Albus decided to skip class. As soon as Hope left with a blank expression clouding her face, Albus slipped out as well, unnoticed. After wandering around the halls, he decided to go back to the dorms and sort out his thoughts there. Unexpectedly, he bumped into Hope.<p>

She was a mess, failing epically at trying to stifle her sobs and wiping her eyes. Without another word, skipping the whole apology phase, Albus wrapped his arms around her and brought her inside.

Albus led her to the couch and let her curl up against him. Her head was resting against his chest and she was curled in his lap. Albus couldn't help but feel like this was right. It felt right to be comforting her when she cried. It felt right to be next to her.

Hope's sobs became more controlled, her breathing back to normal. Albus cupped her left cheek with his right hand and wiped away her tears with his thumb. Not long after, she fell asleep in his lap.

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor Commons was dark and deserted. But she wasn't alone. Hope stayed still, trying to sense where the other person was. Her eyes her terribly swollen from crying and she had a hard time locating the other presence. Hopefully, the dark was able to hide the fact that she was wide awake.<p>

_Shoot. I fell asleep and didn't even get to thank that person. I bet I'm in trouble for skipping classes as well. Ugh. _Hope thought. She heard someone get up and then the room was suddenly lit. Hope reflexively closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"I know you're awake." _Busted. _Hope slowly sat up and didn't dare look up. The person sat next to her. There was a moment of silence but it was comforting and felt…almost normal. She glanced up and was shocked to see Albus. He was staring intensively at the fireplace and didn't notice her. For five years, they were always arguing and bickering. Why now? Of all times? Why is he choosing now to comfort her?

"Was it you?" Albus turned his attention to the spot on the floor between his feet and nodded. "Why now of all times? Why didn't you do it when we were first years? Why now, when we're fifth years and hating each other." Hope noticed that Albus flinched when she said they hated each other.

"You're right. I hated you. But…it kind of…feels right." Albus confessed. Hope tilted her head to the side, confused. "Are you…her?"

Hope realized what he was trying to get at. _What do I say? _Hope knows Ivy likes him. She was jealous, obviously. But she also wanted Ivy to be happy. Ivy even told Albus she wore a white dress. _I can't do this to Ivy. _Hope thought. _But…do I like him? _Hope noticed her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty and felt clammy. _Is this what it feels like? _

"I…"


	6. The Decision

"I can't tell." Hope finally settled with that answer. She was tired of all the acts. After all these years, they had finally gotten to know each other instead of just arguing.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It was a masquerade ball wasn't it? So I can't tell." Hope glanced at the fireplace and was entranced by the flames dancing and warming her.

"Understood." Albus stood up and pulled something shiny from his pocket. It had a small golden heart dangling from one of the chains. Hope tried her best to hide the shock. "I guess this isn't yours then." Albus kept his poker face and stared intently at Hope, trying to catch her flinch or cringe or any reaction at all. But Hope kept her face straight, staring at the fire. Albus sighed, shoved the bracelet back into his pocket and slugged up the stairs to the boy's dorm. With a heavy sigh, Hope fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Hope was violently awakened by strong hands. "Wake up, Hope! Classes will be starting soon and you need to get ready!" Ivy shook her, trying to get the sleep out of Hope's system.<p>

"Wuh-? Ivy?" Hope mumbled.

"Yes, sleepy head! Wake up already!" Ivy carefully slung Hope's arm around her shoulder and dragged Hope upstairs as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>When class began, Hope and Albus seemed to be avoiding each other's usual glares and glances. Instead, Albus' attention was again, turned towards Ivy. They passed notes and giggled at each other's comments while Hope pulled a straight face and ignored the two. Will was left frustrated and confused at the sudden change of things.<p>

Lunch arrived quite silently and slowly as Hope seemed to stomp toward the Great Hall with Ivy shyly flanking her.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Ivy asked her.

"Nothing." Hope answered in a monotone voice.

"Please don't lie to me." Ivy spoke softly, trying not to evoke Hope's anger.

"Why don't you stop lying to me?" Hope countered. Her tone of voice was definitely not harsh but tired and rather confused. "Tell me already. We're best friends aren't we? I know you like Albus. But there was no reason for you to tell him you wore the white dress."

"Don't tell me you like him too." Ivy smirked.

"…"

"I knew it." Ivy grabbed Hope by the shoulder and spun her around. "Why didn't _you _tell _me_?" Hope was left speechless so Ivy continued, "I'm sorry, Hope. We _are _best friends. But…please, can I have this chance?"

"I don't know."

"Hope, please! I've never felt this way about a boy! And for once, someone actually notices me! I just want one chance…" Ivy pleaded, looking down.

"Ivy…make a deal with me." This caught her attention and Ivy looked up at her. "We'll let Albus decide. Ok?"

"Are we…going to ask him?" Ivy asked, unsure.

"Whatever way you want to find out." Hope left without another word and sauntered into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Ivy was searching frantically down the long table to see where Albus could be sitting. After a short meal, Hope had left, so Ivy was safe to do whatever she wanted. Will was actually sitting across from her, staring at Ivy as if she'd lost her mind.<p>

"Just _what_ are you doing?" Will asked.

Ivy turned her attention to Will and after a moment of silence answered, "Nothing." She looked down at her food and began playing with it.

"Oh sure it's nothing. You look like something is going to attack you." Will said.

"Just don't worry about it?" Ivy snapped.

"How can I not? No one else is allowed to bully you besides me." Will stated. For some reason, Ivy felt something warm in her heart. Although that was quite cute, it was also rude of him to say that.

"Hey!"

"It's the fact." Will continued to enjoy his meal, ignoring the pouting Ivy.

* * *

><p>After a very short meal (consisting of a piece of bread with some butter), Hope decided to go back to the Gryffindor Commons to escape from the noise. She was absolutely confused. What is with Albus? <em>After all these years.<em> They didn't even know each other's names up until a month or so ago and already she had these…_feelings_ (Hope flinched when she said that in her mind) for him. This is impossible. She whispered the password to the portrait earning a note of "Stop being so glum!" and walked into the commons to find Albus sitting alone at the couch, staring at the bracelet. Immediately, Hope's cheeks flushed and turned a bright red. She hung her head low and unsuccessfully tried to walk by without being noticed. Albus cleared his throat and looked at her with his eyebrow raised. Hope looked up, still with her back facing Albus.

"Where do you think you're going?" Albus asked, almost teasingly.

"To the girl's dorms." Hope plainly answered.

"Come here." Albus ordered. Hope hesitated to turn around, but after a furious debate in her head, she slowly turned towards Albus, still afraid to walk to him. Albus waited patiently for Hope to approach. He rested his elbows on his knees and continued to smirk at Hope, daring her to move. She finally forced herself to inch closer and closer to him. Albus took her hand and slipped the bracelet on. She stared wide-eyed at her wrist, still feeling the electricity running up her arm and all through her body.

"I know it was you." Albus began. "If you still deny it, then fine. I won't force you to like me. But I like you." Albus smiled and this time it was genuine. He got up and patted Hope (who was still staring at her wrist) on the head teasingly and walked out.

_So he picked me after all. _Hope thought as she smiled.

* * *

><p>During potions, Ivy noticed the bracelet was back to its respectful owner. Hope was trying to measure some concoction and Ivy saw the bracelet and the heart that dangled from it. Ivy's heart dropped. <em>So she made the move first, huh? <em>When the professor was not looking, Ivy slipped a note to Albus who quickly pocketed it without question. They've been passing so many notes now that it's becoming a routine thing. Ivy barely acknowledged Hope for the rest of class.

* * *

><p>Will couldn't stand seeing Ivy like this. She worries too much. What bothered him most is that he doesn't even know what's going on! Maybe it's between Albus and her. That's probably it. But they don't seem to be hating each other. Actually, they've been closer. Will noticed that Hope and Ivy have been cold towards each other as well. Maybe that's it! It's a love triangle! Between Ivy, Hope, and Albus! No, this can't be. <em>But I like her. <em>He and Albus were going to have a serious talk later.

* * *

><p>Albus opened the note Ivy passed him out in the hall and sighed. <em>She wants to meet with me? <em>Tonight. After everyone was asleep. What for?


	7. The Comfort

Sorry it took me so long to update! . I won't be able to update a lot anymore thanks to school that's starting soon. Sorry to everyone!

The Gryffindor Commons was dark and silent and eerie. Albus crept slowly down the stairs and found that Ivy was already waiting for him. Ivy heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see Albus approaching. She abruptly stood up and swallowed, trying to clear her mind and get to the point. "Do you know who it is?" Ivy asked bluntly.

Albus didn't have to think twice to know what she was talking about. He gave her a short nod. Ivy swallowed down the lump in her throat. "Do you like her?"

Again, Albus nodded.

Ivy looked anywhere but at Albus and tried to blink away the tears, "Did you give it back to her?" the same answer from Albus. Ivy tried her hardest to smile. She wanted him to like _her_. Not Hope. But she was never considered competition in the first place. Ivy was no match for Hope. Right from the beginning, Albus fell hard for Hope. "What do you like about her?"

Without thinking, Albus answered "She makes everything feel right for me." After a moment, Albus mentally slapped himself. _Wow, is this really what she makes me feel like? _He thought for a moment and agreed. _Yeah, yeah she does. _

Ivy nodded slowly, like the way a person nods when he/she finally realizes something. And she realized that Albus doesn't like her. After all those signs, those notes, and those giggles, Albus still like Hope.

"Thanks for clearing things up." Ivy sat back down on the couch, defeated.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked, a bit worried he might have broken another girl's heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Although tears were starting to stain Ivy's cheek, the room was too dark to pick any details up and Ivy was good at faking a cheery voice. Albus, afraid to say or do anything, sighed, and retreated upstairs.

Will had been listening in on the whole conversation. Even though he feels bad about it, he felt even worse to hear that fake cheery voice Ivy was trying to pass as "I'm ok." When he heard Albus' footsteps on the stairs, Will pressed himself up against the wall, trying not to get caught. It was so dark, there might be a chance that Albus won't see. But Albus stopped with one foot on the top stair and the other on the lower one. Without looking at Will, Albus placed a hand on his shoulder, "Go cheer her up. She needs it." Albus patted Will's shoulder before finally making it back to the dorms.

Will snuck down the stairs and saw Ivy sitting on the couch. She wasn't sobbing uncontrollably, but just letting the tears stream down her face. He sat down next to her, trying to get use to the atmosphere. After a while, Will guided Ivy's head and let it rest on his shoulder. He hugged her close to his body while stroking her hair. Ivy had lost control and this point and was crying, letting it. Will calmly shushed her and later, they both fell asleep on the couch.


	8. The Second Plan

The next week passed with silence. Will and Ivy had become extremely close at this point while Albus and Hope were avoiding each other. Heather (Albus' ex-girlfriend) shot daggers at both girls who also avoided each other the past week.

In the middle of lunch, Will slammed his fist on the table, surprising the group of "friends".

"What is with you?" Albus asked, shocked.

Ivy only stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I can't take it anymore! Both of you!" Will pointed at Albus and Hope, "You two need to stop avoiding each other and do something about whatever relationship you have!" Will was frantically waving his hands around. "And Ivy, stop moping because Albus doesn't accept your feelings. You have to realize that there are plenty of fish in the sea! My gosh, you guys are suffocating me!" with that, Will got up and left in hurried steps.

The others only looked at each other, still shocked.

The rest of the day had flown by after Will's tantrum. But it got Hope thinking about Albus. _What do I do? Ivy _does _like him. Should I set that aside? _Every time Albus accidentally brushed his hand against hers in Potions, she felt electricity. So cheesy but it's true. _This is so frustrating! _

That night, Hope had given up on sleeping after tossing and turning in bed. She decided to take her Encyclopedia of Spells to the Gryffindor Commons and decided to study for the upcoming exams. There, she saw Albus, who was staring intently at the fire. Hope cleared her throat and made her way to the tables in the commons. Albus glanced back to see Hope and turned his attention back to the fire.

"So," Hope began. "what are we going to do?"

Albus didn't have to ask to know what she was talking about. "I really don't know. I don't want to give up. But what am I supposed to do when you don't feel the same?" Albus answered in a monotone voice.

Hope turned her attention to the fire as well and thought, _What could I possibly lose? _She took a chair and sat next to Albus, resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Breakfast came wordlessly. Will, still looking quite angry and frustrated, stabbed at his food, trying to kill whatever is on his plate. Ivy looked over at Will, concerned. Albus and Hope, who sat across from each other, kept stealing glances at each other.<p>

It was time for Herbology and while Professor Longbottom was giving a long lecture, Albus quickly wrote a note on a piece of parchment, folded it up, and tossed it to Ivy. Ivy looked up questioningly and took the note. Sitting back with the note in her lap, she looked down with her eyes and quickly read the note. Ivy looked at Albus, wide-eyed, mouth open and mouthed, "Are you mad?"

Albus only smiled and shook his head.

Will, looking back and forth between his crush and his best friend like it was a tennis tournament, narrowed his eyes at the secret exchange. He whispered to Albus, "What's going on?"

To which Albus replied, "I'll tell you later."

Hope was oblivious to the whole thing.

After Herbology, which consisted of studying for at least 30 minutes for homework, Will gathered his things and caught up with Albus.

"Tell me!"

Albus looked around him, making sure no one will hear him, and told Will about everything.

Ivy helped gather Hope's belongings (she was taking too long) and looped her arm around Hope's then proceeded to drag her all the way to the next class. While attempting this kidnap, Ivy didn't realize she dropped the note Albus had passed to her. Heather, who silently watched the situation, picked up the note, read it, and smirked.

To Ivy, the rest of the day seemed to be taking too long. Albus and Will decided to skip class and disappeared without being noticed. Fortunately, Heather was absent as well, which was a huge relief. The girls didn't have to receive dagger glares anymore. Class was over and again, Ivy helped pack Hope's belongings and dragged her all the way to the next class.

Dinner finally arrived and Hope was starving. But before she even had a chance to walk towards the Great Hall, Ivy gathered all of Hope's things and steered her away from Hope's meal.

"What is wrong with you today? I'm cranky and I'm starving and I want dinner and you're ruining it! Ouch! Let go!" Hope forced Ivy to let go of her wrist that was beginning to bruise from Ivy's iron grip.

"Just bear with me!" Ivy took Hope by the elbow and attempted another kidnap.

"Are you ready?" Albus asked Will.

"Yes." Will replied.

Ok. She should be here any minute. Heather slipped out without Albus noticing and smiled to herself. _Success. _

Ivy was the first one there. She said the code, peeked in, and motioned for Hope to follow. The moment Hope stepped in and walked towards Albus, a bucket of water fell on Hope, drenching her from head to toe. Albus' smile turned into a frown of horror.

_That wasn't the plan…_

"…"

"Hope, I- "

"Don't. Just don't." Hope snarled. She swirled around, glared at Ivy who was also shocked, and stormed out.

* * *

><p>I'm having writer's block (SUCKS!) and my apologies if this chapter was really boring. I seriously DO. NOT. know what to write….<p> 


	9. The Surprise

"It…wasn't…supposed…to be…"

"What happened?" Will asked, recovering from the shock.

"I…" Albus stared straight at the exit where Hope stormed out.

"Albus Severus Potter!" Ivy shouted. "What was that? You told me you were going to release confetti not WATER! I thought you liked her! What did you do?"

Albus looked up, suddenly furious, "I DON'T KNOW! I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE CONFETTI! WILL TOLD ME THE SPELL FOR A SURPRISE AND I ALREADY TRIED IT AND IT WORKED BUT SOMEONE MUST HAVE REVERSED IT! IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED WATER TO FALL ON HER!" Albus slammed the Encyclopedia Book of Spells onto the table and marched up to the boy's dorms. Will looked back and forth between Ivy and Albus as they argued and as Albus left, Will picked up the book and flipped through it, finding the spell.

"This is exactly what Albus said. He did it right. I saw it. But…" Will looked up, eyes confused.

Ivy caught Will's gaze and began wondering. "You don't think I...Why would I?"

"Well, you DO still like him." Will pointed out.

"I do not! I like someone else…" Ivy looked away.

"And that is…"

"You don't need to know." Ivy dodged the question and hurried out, trying to find Hope.

* * *

><p>Hope found refuge in one of the girl's bathrooms. She tried drying her wet hair without success and slammed her palm on the sink, frustrated. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.<p>

"I can't believe it. Of course he would do something like this." Hope softly laughed at herself and left the bathroom.

She bumped into Ivy as she left. Hope glared at her. "What do you want?"

"This wasn't what Albus intended. Hope, please believe me." Ivy pleaded.

"Then what? Didn't you help him set me up? You still like him don't you?"

"Why does everyone keep insisting that? No, I don't like him. I like someone else. But that's beside the point. Hope, Albus does really like you! Believe me." Ivy said, holding onto Hope's hand.

"Then what happened back there?"

Ivy thought for a second and was about to answer when someone interrupted.

"Oh, look, the cat got soaked." Heather smirked. Her group of followers laughed loudly at Heather's remark (very unnecessary).

"What are you doing here for?" Ivy snapped.

"Isn't that obvious? To use the restroom. What happened to you, Hope? Who dropped water on you?" Heather asked, trying to look sincere. Wasn't successful. She laughed loudly, passing by while her followers shoved Ivy and Hope aside.

Hope passed the halls with questioning gazes directed at her. She was still a bit wet and it took quite a while for her hair and clothes to dry.

Albus was fed up. Before Hope could make it to the Great Hall for dinner, Albus took Hope by the elbow and dragged her away from the crowd.

"I'm sorry." Albus apologized.

"Wow, what a way to say it. This is like kidnap." Hope smirked.

"I'm sorry…about that too. Look, it wasn't supposed to happen like that. I really like you. I don't know how the water got there but it was supposed to be confetti. Will taught me a surprise spell and I tried it. It worked the first time and I don't know how it didn't work the second time, maybe someone reversed the spell. I'm sorry, okay?"

Silence.

"Forgive me?"

Hope avoided Albus' gaze but nodded her head anyways.

Albus smiled and hugged her.

"What was the confetti for?" Hope asked, still in his arms.

"…"

"Albus?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"


	10. The Third Plan

Hope's heart was like a hammer beating furiously on the inside of her chest.

_What do I say? What do I say? _

Albus' eyes were squeezed shut, waiting patiently for her answer.

"…"

Albus tightened his hold on her.

"Okay."

He let out a relieved sigh, picked her up and spun her around. Hope couldn't help but laugh.

_Have I finally found her? _Albus thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Seeing Hope march off like that scared Ivy. Not knowing what to do, she went to the Great Hall for dinner even though she didn't really have an appetite.<p>

But upon seeing Will, everything got a little bit better.

"Did Albus skip dinner too?" Ivy asked.

Will nodded. There was a minute of awkward silence where no one talked and only stared at their food.

"Ivy-"

"Will-"

"You go first." Will offered.

"No. It's fine. I forgot what I was going to say anyways." Ivy said while shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do you still like Albus?" he asked.

Ivy was taken aback by the question but shook her head.

"Can you tell me who you like then?"

To which Ivy replied by shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a secret and if I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore." Ivy said.

This was a great way to make dinner awkward, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>"Well," Hope began, "now what?"<p>

They both skipped dinner and were lounging in the Gryffindor Commons at the moment.

"Well…" Albus replied, "We need to tell out friends, don't we? So they won't have to worry anymore."

"Speaking of our friends…" A mysterious smile began to form on Hope's lips.

"What?" Albus asked, genuinely confused.

"Isn't obvious? Ivy likes Will and I'm pretty sure Will likes Ivy too."

Albus began nodding slowly but his attention quickly returned to Hope, "Can't this be about us for now?" he whined, "We just got together…"

"I promise it'll be about us later, Albus. Right now, we need to stop being so selfish and help our clueless friends get together." Hope smiled to herself, clasping her hands together. "This will be great!"

"Ugh…"

* * *

><p>The sky was glittering with stars and all Ivy could do was stare in awe. Will didn't know what possessed him but he had the urge to sneak out of the Great Hall and outside to watch the stars. Naturally, Ivy tagged along.<p>

Coincidentally, Albus and Hope snuck out as well while everyone was enjoying dinner.

In the dark, Ivy bumped into something and let out a shocked squeal.

"Who's there?" Albus hissed, grabbing Hope and shielding her from harm. Will hugged Ivy close, trying to protect her from whatever was out there when she screamed.

"Albus? Is that you?" Will asked.

"Will? What are you doing here? Who's with you?" Albus asked.

"Who else?" Hope said, smacking Albus playfully. "Ivy!" Hope squirmed out of Albus' hold and took a hold of Ivy's hand, while Will was still holding Ivy's other hand, reluctant to let go.

"Why are you here?" Will asked Hope.

"She had a crazy idea and dragged me into it." Albus answered for her.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't agree to it." Hope said.

"Let's get away from here before we get discovered." Ivy suggested, tugging at Will's hand. They all agreed and decided to go to the Quidditch practice fields to watch the stars.

Will took a deep breath and laced his fingers with Ivy's. Ivy blushed, trying not to look at Will and attempting to make it seem natural. Albus and Hope were giggling and pointing at the stars, enjoying the brightness of them.

* * *

><p>All is well?<p>

Not when someone's glaring at you from a window, wishing you would disappear.

* * *

><p>Sorry if the last few chapters were incredibly boring and uneventful. I've run out of ideas and am having Writer's Block at the same time... T_T<p> 


	11. The Disappearence  Ivy's Case

Heather stepped out of Headmistress McGonagall's completely satisfied.

_He will be mine._

"Where's Hope?" Albus asked.

"I don't know. She wasn't in her bed this morning either. Maybe she went to the library to cram some material in for the exams." Ivy suggested. Albus left without another word.

He came back a while later saying Hope wasn't there.

"Hmm…maybe McGonagall's talking to her." Will said. The rest of breakfast was silent as they could all imagine what Hope was going through.

Albus was distracted the rest of the day with the feeling of emptiness. The class was so…bare…without Hope. He began to worry so much when she didn't show up for Potions that he started bothering Will and Ivy about it and almost getting them in trouble for talking.

By the end of class, Albus was going absolutely crazy, "Where is she? Where could she possibly be?"

"Maybe McGonagall kept her in her office the whole day! I don't know!" Ivy suggested, desperately trying to get Albus to calm down.

"Doing what? What could they possibly do all day in there?"

They were silent for a while, heading to the Great Hall for dinner, when Heather and her group of followers "accidentally" bumping into Albus.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Albus." She apologized a little bit too sweetly.

"It's fine." Albus said trying to pass them.

Heather grabbed onto Albus' elbow as he passed, refusing to let go, "Albus," Albus looked up, trying hard not to show his anger. "I noticed that Hope wasn't here at all today. Do you know where she could have possibly gone?" her voice was literally taunting Ivy to pick a fight with her.

"You did something to her didn't you?" Ivy spat.

Heather turned her attention to Ivy, "Of course not." her face was innocent but the word "liar" was printed all across her forehead.

Ivy glared at her, "Leave us alone." She forced Heather to release her grip on Albus and together, the three of them made their way to the Great Hall.

"She did something, I know she did. I hated her from the beginning. I'm going to _kill_ her." Ivy mumbled to herself.

"What?" Will said, looking at Ivy curiously.

"Nothing." Ivy replied, not caring if he heard the threat or not.

Something wasn't right.

The girls of Gryffindor were all mumbling and whispering to each other. Ivy noticed it first and she asked the girl next to her what was going on.

"Didn't you hear? I thought you would've known since you were her best friend."

_This is something about Hope. _"No, I didn't hear." Ivy said, face full of concern.

"This morning, Mabel woke up a little but too early and she saw Hope being ushered out of her bed by McGonagall." The girl informed. Ivy's eyes grew wider and wider with every word she said.

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know. But I think Heather does. Maybe you should ask her." The girl said, and turned back to her other friends to gossip.

Albus pounded his fists onto the table, trying hard to control his anger.

"Albus, chill! We still don't know for sure if she did anything or not. It's best that we find out first before you do anything irrational." Will said, patting Albus' back.

"This is Heather we're talking about! For all you know, she could've killed Hope and gotten away with it!" Ivy said.

Albus was silent, staring at his clenched, white fists. Neither of the boys knew that Ivy had left her dinner untouched and slipped away from the table.

As usual, Ivy found the group laughing and gossiping out in the hall way.

"What did you do to her?" Ivy confronted.

"Don't talk to me in that tone." Heather scoffed, and continued to laugh with her friends.

"And don't you ignore me like that! What did Hope _ever _do to you? I understand why you would mess with me, but don't you ever mess with Hope." Ivy warned.

"Listen up, _Ivy. _I was glad that you broke off our friendship. I'm glad you left. My life was totally amazing without you. And then you just _had _to make a friend like that. And you know what? She stole Albus away from me." Heather snarled.

"Excuse me? Hope didn't steal _anything_ from you. Remember, Albus left you. And then he met Hope and realized he could do so much better." Ivy smiled at the last sentence, almost taunting Heather to say something back.

Heather was shivering with anger and each breath she took was shaky. She spun around, her hair hitting Ivy in the face. The group of followers each gave Ivy a look of disgust and followed Heather as she stomped off to who knows where.

_This still doesn't solve _anything_! _Ivy said, mentally slapping herself for not asking Heather what she did.


	12. The Disappearence Albus' Case

After dinner, Albus snuck out to the Quidditch field to watch the stars. He wished for more than anything that Hope would be there beside him. He closed his eyes and was slowly drifting off to sleep when he heard footsteps. Albus immediately jumped up and turned around, praying for it to be Hope.

It was Heather.

"Don't give me that look, Albus. You knew it was me all along." Heather said. She sat down next to Albus and watched the stars. Her head was looking up, her hair falling onto her back. Albus looked at her, remembering the days when he actually enjoyed being with her. He was tired of being angry. Instead of telling her off, he laid back down, his hands resting under his head and closed his eyes.

"Why her?" Heather asked. "I'm perfect aren't I? I mean, you _are _the most popular boy in the school and I'm the most popular girl. We're meant for each other…right?"

"No. It doesn't work that way." Albus replied, eyes still closed. He felt a pair of lips meet his and his eyes immediately opened. She pulled away.

"Tell me you feel it. The fireworks." Heather said, almost pleadingly.

"I'm sorry." Albus whispered the apology. Albus got up as Heather back away. He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best to show her that he's over it. And that she should be too. "I love Hope. You should know that. Please, tell me what you did to her."

Heather was fighting back tears and her voice quivered when she told Albus the truth.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter was so short! Even though it was a double update it still feels like one update…but I hope you enjoyed it! And also, my apologies for not updating in so long, I didn't have access to the computer so…yeah…<p> 


End file.
